LiveBox
Livebox on wikipedia HOWTO figure out the hardware version http://www.orange.fr/bin/frame.cgi?u=http%3A//assistance.orange.fr/524.php%3Fdub%3D2%26 Sagem or Inventel If the sticker reads Sagem''it is Sagem. Otherwise it is Inventel. If the yellow and red stickers are to the right of the RJ45 ethernet connectors, it is Sagem. Otherwise it is Inventel. Hardware versions By dates * september 2004 : livebox Résidentiel * april 2005 : livebox Pro * september 2006 : shipping of version 1.1 * start shipping & test on version 1.2 By country * France : ** LiveBox Pro (Inventel version pro version 1.0 & 1.1) ** LiveBox classic codename ''résidentielle, existing models: Inventel DV4210-WA, Sagem F@st 3202 (version 1.0 & 1.1) ** LiveBox FTTH (Sagem 3274) ** LiveBox THD & Business LiveBox : only commercial categories * UK : Inventel version 1.0 & 1.1 * Spain : Inventel version 1.0 & 1.1 * Netherlands : Sagem F@st 3202 (version 1.x) * Switzerland : Sagem F@st 3202 (version 1.x) * Poland/TPSA : Sagem F@st3202 (version 1.x) By model * Inventel LiveBox v1 mips Linux kernel 2.4.17 or 2.6.12 * Sagem LiveBox v1 mips Linux kernel 2.4.18 * Thomson LiveBox v2 mips Linux kernel 2.6.12 * Sagem LiveBox v2 mips Linux kernel 2.6.12 Links * http://www.andyp.uwclub.net * http://www.livebox.asso.fr/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=222&Itemid=2 * http://darkfader.net/livebox/ * http://www.porciello.com/inventel/firmwares.htm * http://www.dbzoo.com/livebox/livebox * http://pastebin.com/RE2TC8Vt * Some notes about firmware on Sagem fast 3202 - http://pastebin.com/D0nhkM4d Installation media * livebox-install.5.00.rc1.iso.bin * livebox-recovery.5.04.3-uk.iso.bin * livebox-v8.0.3a-thomson.iso The content of the livebox * 5062uk.tar.bz2 * 50811fr_root.tar.bz2 (maybe thomson livebox 2007) * 50811fr_usr.tar.bz2 (maybe thomson livebox 2007) The Free Software it contains * redboot - the bootloader * Linux kernel 2.4.17 and 2.6.12-6 * Busybox ** 5062uk.tar.bz2 : BusyBox v0.60.4 (2003) Built-in shell (ash) ** livebox-recovery.5.04.3-uk BusyBox v0.60.4 (2003) Built-in shell (ash) ** 50811fr_root.tar.bz2 : BusyBox v1.1.3 (2006.09.13-14:04+0000) ** Firmware_v5.08.15-2-fr : BusyBox v1.1.3 (2006.10.03-15:14+0000) ** CD_livebox_v8.0a : BusyBox v0.60.4 (2003) multi-call binary ** CD-livebox-v8.0.3a-Thomson : BusyBox v0.60.4 (2003) multi-call binary * uClibc * wget * dhcpd * e2fsprogs * dnsmasq * ntpclient * ebtables * ip_server * flash copy * mtd HOWTO watch it boot over the serial port # build a serial cable as shown at http://www.andyp.uwclub.net/livebox_schematic.html and connect cable to serial port on PC # start minicom (linux) or hyperterminal (windows) or your favourite comms program # set relevant ports comms parameters to 115200,n,8,1 # power on Livebox and follow to boot process on screen. # On the current version of RedBoot you cannot use Ctrl-C to break into the RedBoot boot process. # When the boot process stops at the prompt for a username, on v5.08.11-fr, root and test are the only enabled accounts that will start a shell but the passwords are not known, ftp and nobody have accounts but do not start a shell. HOWTO extract the file system There are a few different ways of extracting the filesystem and it all depends on what type of access you have to the Livebox. # If you have no access but do have a firmware file you can extract the filesystem from the DWB file. See http://www.andyp.uwclub.net/livebox_dwbdecrypt.html for more details. # If you have command line access, you could tar the complete filesystem onto a USB or NFS drive. See http://www.andyp.uwclub.net/livebox_filesystem_nfs_drives.html on how to mount an NFS drive and http://www.andyp.uwclub.net/livebox_filesystem_usb_drives.html on how to mount a USB drive. # If you have command line access you could also dump the relevant CRAMFS or SQSHFS (/dev/mtd1,/dev/mtd2) partitions to the mounted drive and then extract the filesystem from the image. See http://www.andyp.uwclub.net/livebox_cramfs.html and http://www.andyp.uwclub.net/livebox_squashfs.html for more details. # If you have JTAG access you could extract the filesystem partitions using HairyDairyMaids utility. See http://www.andyp.uwclub.net/livebox_jtag.html for more details. HOWTO flash the firmware There are a couple of different ways to flash a new filesystem, depending on the kernel version you have. http://www.andyp.uwclub.net/livebox_writing_to_flash.html gives details.